Goed nieuws?
by Fairy-Ann
Summary: Mijn 2e uitdaging one-shot. De terugkeer van Voldemort is officieel, iets dat moet worden gevierd in Huize Malfidus! Maar wat vind Draco ervan?


**Okee iedereen, dit is de tweede one-shot die ik heb geschreven voor een uitdaging op een andere site. Het is al een tijdje geleden dat ik dit geschreven heb en hoewel ik het zelf niet slecht vind is het wel te merken dat ik toen net pas begon met schrijven ^^  
De opdracht was:  
**_Okee, jullie mogen van mij een verhaal schrijven over hoe het leven van 1 of meerdere personages veranderd, of misschien juist niet,vlak nadat Droebel aan de Tovergemeenschap heeft laten weten dat Voldemort terug is.  
Het mogen bekende of minder bekende personages zijn dat laat ik helemaal aan jullie over.  
Alleen 1 zin moeten jullie erin gebruiken: _**_Wat, als het allemaal nutteloos is wat we doen?_**

**Kritiek mag, complimentjes ook [a]  
****Enjoy! =D**

**Goed nieuws..?**

Met een voldaan gezicht zette de blonde, langharige man zijn glas likeur op de koffietafel. Hij knipte met z'n vingers en liet de Huiself een tweede glas halen. Naast hem op de bank zat een slanke, elegante vrouw, die eveneens blond was. Tegenover hen zat hun 15-jarige zoon Draco. Ook hij had een tevreden grijns op zijn gezicht.  
"Het is tijden geleden dat die minderwaardige Profeet weer eens wat goed nieuws heeft geplaatst! Naar dit nieuws hebben wij, de Trouwe Volgelingen, maanden uitgekeken!" De man sloeg in een ruk zijn glas achterover en genoot van het brandende gevoel in zijn mond en keel.  
"Maar schat, we wisten dit toch al? Het is voor ons juist helemaal geen nieuws meer!" kwam de zachte stem van zijn vrouw.  
"Moeder, begrijp het dan! Wij wisten het al, maar we konden nog niet 100% handelen! Nu de hele Toverwereld weet dat onze meester teruggekeerd is, zullen ook de mindere Volgelingen komen! De Trouwe Volgelingen zijn met te weinig om op grote schaal iets voor onze meester te betekenen! Op deze manier kan onze meester eindelijk nemen wat van hem is!" De blonde man knikte goedkeurend.  
"Goed gezegd zoon, goed gezegd!" Het was duidelijk merkbaar dat die twee glazen alcohol niet zijn eerste glazen waren geweest. Lucius had zijn aristocratische manier van doen opzij gelegd en hij gedroeg zich nu zoals ieder ander die iets teveel op had zou doen.  
"Moeder, had vader de anderen niet uitgenodigd?" Narcissa schudde haar hoofd.  
"Hij heeft alleen Tante Bella, Korzel en Kwast uitgenodigd. Ze kunnen hier nu elk moment zijn." Alsof het afgesproken was ging op dat moment de bel. Draco hoorde het ploppende geluid dat werd veroorzaakt door een Huiself die voor de deur verscheen. Nog geen 2 minuten later liepen de 3 eerder genoemde mensen de salon binnen.  
"Zusje!" Kirde Bellatrix vrolijk. "Wat een goed nieuws! Onze meester zal verheugd zijn! Nadat hij de Trouwelozen heeft gestraft natuurlijk. Zij verdienen het niet nog langer tot schande te zijn voor onze Meester! De Heer van het Duister is er niet om met zich te laten sollen!" Haar blik viel op Draco. "Draco, jongen! Gelukkig heb jij een degelijke opvoeding gehad! Luister maar naar je tante: De wereld veranderd in een gekkenhuis, maar wie onze meester volgt zal daar geen last van hebben! Die zullen de macht krijgen!" Luid kakelend liep ze naar de koffietafel en greep 1 van de drankjes die de Huiself daar had neergezet. Ze gooide het achterover en greep meteen een nieuwe. Na ook deze op te hebben liet ze zich naast Lucius op de bank vallen. Opgetogen begonnen de twee Dooddoeners te fantaseren over hun macht en hun positie als hun Meester eenmaal de macht had. Draco zag hoe zijn moeder met haar ogen rolde en kon maar net een grijns van zijn gezicht afhouden. Ondanks de koele relaties die ze in het publiek naar elkaar hadden hield hij enorm van zijn familie.  
Draco werd uit zijn overpeinzingen geschud toen hij twee zware handen op zijn schouders voelde neerdalen.  
"Luister maar goed naar je tante, Draco,"  
"Zij weet hoe het moet."  
"Zolang je trouw blijft zul je beloont worden."  
"Onze Meester beloont zijn Trouwe Dooddoeners,"  
"Als ze hun best doen ten minste.."  
"En hem niet teleurstellen."  
Met grote ogen keek Draco naar de vaders van zijn twee 'vrienden'. Ook Narcissa keek verbaasd naar de twee zwaargebouwde bruten die zich nu allebei in een stoel lieten zakken.  
"Nooit geweten dat ze meer woorden kenden dan 'Ja Meester, Nee Meester, Sorry Meester, Dank U Meester'." Fluisterde Narcissa toen ze langs Draco liep. Weer deed Draco moeite om zijn grijns te verbergen.  
Weer ging de bel. Even later kwam de donkere gestalte van zijn Peetvader binnen.  
"Goedenavond Draco, goedenavond Narcissa," Een blik op de rest van het gezelschap was voldoende om te zien dat ze te ver heen waren om nog enige zinnige praat te begrijpen. "Goedenavond de rest." Mompelde de zwartharige man en ging op een stoel zitten naast Narcissa.  
"Draaakjee!!" Bralde tante Bella. Met moeite hield Draco de lelijke blik van zijn gezicht die hij wilde trekken bij het horen van die naam. Het deed hem veel, maar dan ook veel te veel denken aan ene Miss Parkinson.  
"Ja Tante?" vroeg hij geforceerd beleeft.  
"Ben jij al aan de Meester voorgesteld?" Met grote vragende ogen keek zijn tante naar hem op.  
"Nee, deze zomer ben ik pas oud genoeg. De Meester wil geen Volgelingen onder de zestien, hoezeer het mij dat ook spijt." Zijn tante leek hem echter helemaal niet te horen.  
"Als er iets is kom je maar naar je tante toe, okee? Tante Bella zal je wel helpen hoor. Ow, mijn kleine neefje is al zo groot geworden!" Draco was het zat.  
"Moeder, ik ga naar boven. Ik ben vandaag nogal druk bezig geweest en ik ben moe." Zijn moeder en Severus knikten hem toe. Draco dankte de goden dat zijn vader niet in staat was om op te letten, aangezien hij heel goed wist dat Draco pas rond 2 uur uit zijn bed was gekomen, om aan de ontbijttafel weer in slaap te vallen. Zijn vader zou er niet aan denken om hem met zo'n leugen weg te laten komen, maar zijn moeder en peetvader zagen gelukkig in dat een stel dronken volwassenen nou niet bepaald gezellig gezelschap waren.  
Een maal op zijn kamer liet Draco zich in een grote, donkerbruine fauteuil vallen. Van buiten was zijn beslissing genomen, maar van binnen wist hij het niet.  
'Wat moet ik nou als de Meester beslist dat ik iemand pijn moet doen of vermoorden? Dat kan ik niet, ook al denkt iedereen van wel.' Vol twijfels kleedde Draco zich om en stapte in zijn bed. Zijn laatste gedachte voor hij in een onrustige slaap viel was de vraag of het nieuws dat hij vandaag had gelezen in de Profeet echt wel zo goed nieuws was.


End file.
